wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Tempered Body
Tempered Body is the first stage of cultivation. Tempered body is cultivation of one's body. In path of training one should first be training muscles and bones in order to strengthen them. This gives rise to a seedling of Yuan Power. Only then can one be called a true practitioner.Yuan Power:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Cultivating in Yuan Power requires various amounts of nourishing elixirs to supplement the body in order to progress in training. However this is very expensive and only wealthy people can afford this. Others need to be lucky to find items. Talent here is important but is not a key factor.Yuan Power:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Tempered Body (1-9 layers) Tempered Body is divided into 9 layers, the difference between the first 3 layers is not significant as it only improves one’s physical body and foundations slightly. Only when the body has been cultivated to the 4th layer, will the advantages of training gradually surface. At that Stage, the skin will slowly harden to become as tough as wood or rock, and both one’s strength and speed will be substantially upgraded.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Nonetheless, to reach the 9th layer of Tempered body is an extremely difficult and tiring affair. This was because only by constantly pushing the limits of one’s physical body, could one’s body gradually grow stronger.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Yet this way of testing one’s limits was akin to squeezing out the potential in one’s body. If one’s body was not sufficiently restored after the ‘squeezing’, one’s body would be injured due to the strain. At that time, not only would the training be affected but the whole body would be riddled with injuries. An overall loss.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong In Order to advance through the ranks of Tempered Body you need Ling Qi. This can be found in Elixirs.Ling Qi:【WDQK】Chapter 10 – Golden Jade Branch For the nine Layers of Tempered Body, only the 4th Layer was particularly easy to observe. Beyond that, the changes normally occur internally. Therefore, unless one is carefully inspected, one’s Cultivation Stage would not be known.Observe:【WDQK】Chapter 19 – Breakthrough Before The Family Competition Ranks Tempered Body 1st Layer Physical improvements only. Tempered Body 2nd Layer Physical improvements only. Tempered Body 3rd Layer Physical improvements only. Takes an average person at least one or two months to advance the Tempered Body from the 2nd to the 3rd Layer.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist Eligible to start training martial art skills.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist When reaching this stage one grows in size about 5~10 cm.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock Pool Tempered Body 4th Layer Only after entering the 4th layer will the advantages of training gradually surface.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong Also when reaching this Stage the skin hardens.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock Pool The new skin will become hard like rock or wood. One’s strength and resilience will be greatly enhanced.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 7 – Tempered Body 4th Layer List of people at Tempered Body 4th Layer Tempered Body 5th Layer When someone enters this stage his/her bones starts to refine. This is called Bone Refining. Which would greatly enhance the toughness of one’s bones, resulting in an enormous upgrade in both power, strength and speed.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 12 – The Tenth EchoTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 15 – Tempered Body 5th Layer However training speed starts to slow down.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm Tempered Body 6th Layer When reaching this stage one can refine essence into Yuan Power and make a Yuan Power Seed.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock PoolTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 18 – Yuan Power Seed It take at least two or three months before the refining force will enter one’s bones.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm You will get faster and your senses will improve.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 18 – Yuan Power Seed List of people at Tempered Body 6th Layer Tempered Body 7th Layer You reach this stage when the Yuan Power finally breaks out of his bones and flows into the channels within his body. Refining Yuan into the Channels, which are also known as "Meridians".Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 18 – Yuan Power Seed The instant the Yuan Power Seed broke through the confines of his bones, it would flow into his body’s internal channels. And then, he would finally be able to absorb Yuan Energy from between heaven and Earth to train his body. An extremely important step.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 19 – Breakthrough Before The Family Competition List of people at Tempered Body 7th Layer Tempered Body 8th Layer The Yuan Power Seed which usually never moved before will suddenly trembled slightly. A faint mist that was previously surrounding the Yuan Power seed turnes into a glowing halo as it spiralled around the Yuan Power Seed. It will starting to flow along his channels and move towards his lower abdomen. However, just as the Yuan Power Seed reaches the end of your inner body’s channel, an invisible resistance will appear. It was like an invisible wall that immediately stopped the Yuan Power Seed in its tracks.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 30 – A Minor Accomplishment List of people at Tempered Body 8th Layer Tempered Body 9th Layer When You are able to break the Dan Tian Barrier then you are about to enter this stage. When most people reached Tempered Body 9th Layer, they would usually resume their regular training. Only when the Yuan Power within their Dan Tian had reached a certain level, would they dare to advance to Earthly Yuan level.Tempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 30 – A Minor AccomplishmentTempered Body:【WDQK】Chapter 38 – Change References Category:Index Category:Cultivation Category:Tempered Body Category:Terms